


We Can't

by Emz597



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund tells Caspian why they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash sort of so if you don't like don't read! You have been warned!  
> Spoilers: A little one from the Voyage of the Dawn Treader film.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> This basically popped into my head as I was reading other people's fanfics of Caspian and Edmund so I really counldn't stop myself :D Reviews and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks to breakcamp for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

' _I need to stop my hands shaking, this is probably the last time we'll be alone together. We're so close and, if it were up to me, I would be taking his clothes off right now - not helping them on.'_ I shook my head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts. Now was not the time. _'If we get the last sword and complete the quest then there would be a huge celebration but if we fail and only one of us...No! I mustn't think like that. We're both coming back alive.'_ As I finish with his armour, Edmund turns round to thank me. I have to avert my gaze from his beautiful face and regain my composure or I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing those pale red lips.

The look of gratitude he gives me when I hand him Peter's sword is my undoing and I can no longer resist. I take the sword from his hand, placing it on the table, before I caress his cheek and gently move my face towards his.

"No, Caspian. Please don't." Edmund says in a pained voice while pushing me away and avoiding my eyes.

"Why?" I ask, fear gripping at my heart.

Edmund lifts his head up, looks me straight in the eye and says "I fear once I start I wouldn't be able to stop. My heart would break even more when I have to leave because I'll know what your lips taste of and what tenderness they feel like - and also that I'll never be able to have them again against mine. To never to be able to kiss them again would hurt too much." His eyes are filled with tears as he grabs the sword and heads toward the door. Only when it closes behind him, do I let my own tears fall and my heart shatter into a million pieces.


End file.
